


Hide and seek oneshot

by King_jey



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_jey/pseuds/King_jey
Summary: Darren and Jaylon are brother in laws,darren's gf is jays sister.One day a group of ppl play hide and seek, when darren finds jay things get spicy.Darren;black,19Jaylon;black,15
Relationships: Jaylon/darren
Collections: gay





	Hide and seek oneshot

12345.... etc, ready or not here i come jay said and he begin the search for 10 other ppl.He found them with ease, he knew where all the hiding spots where at his house.The only ue couldnt find was darren, he was about to give up when darren tapped his shoulder.Jay was confused, where did he hide.They went threw two more rounds when it was darren's turn to count, jay knew this ultimate spot that noone knew about, behind the trampoline.This was good because there was a wooden gate 6 feet away so darren couldnt sneak up on him.  
Darren had already known where jay went because of years of scouting.Darren figured he would save jay for last, he got all the kids except jay and terion.He told all the other kids to wait in the house this time because that would be the new base.Darren figured it was time to get jay, he snuck out the yard by jumping the gate and starting to sneak over to jay.Jay was getting anxious so he decided he would hoo the fence and go around.Jay turned his body but kept his head facing the entrance to his spot.He felt something on his face and looked foward,he came face to face with darrens crotch area.He was so startled his fell knocking darren over He looked where he landing and it was darrens penis are again.He got up and asked"how did you get here," darren still laying pointed to the fence.Darren tried to get up but his pant got caught on the gate and ripped.This exposed his heart tighty whities, jay laughed and darren was embarressed, so he pants jay.Both boys in underwear started making out, that led to them taking each others shirts off."Can i" darren said, jay said yes and darren pulled down his own underwear and turned jay around.He slid jays down a little and inserted his cock.Minutes later he cam.Both boys but on thier shirt and shorts.And they went inside to continue the game like nothing ever happedned.

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd works


End file.
